Whatever You Need
by bananacave
Summary: What happened between Garrus & female Shepard before the Omega 4 Relay.


Whatever You Need

"I want something to go right, just once." Garrus Vakarian and Commander Shepard tenderly touched their foreheads against each other. Shepard placed her hand on his facial scars, scars from their reunion, and he welcomed her touch. This had been her idea, but the thought of her had grown in his mind during the past few weeks. She had given him an out, asked if he was sure he wanted this. He did. And here he was in her cabin, spending what could be the final hours of his life in the arms of his commander.

Garrus had no idea what to do with Shepard's soft, human body. He caressed her arms, his three fingers gently rubbing her pliable skin. Shepard leaned closer to him and reached under his shirt to feel his back. His mandibles clicked with her touch. Turian women were not this gentle, this cautious.

"You're not as tough as I'd imagined," Shepard said, scratching his back with her nails, which slightly pricked his skin.

Garrus flared and contracted his mandibles, "Just wait until I'm done with you." He took his cue from her, and ran his hands down her back, her robe still in the way of feeling her skin. He let his hands rest on her waist, and pulled her closer.

Shepard's eyes met his, "I want to kiss you, if I can." She didn't wait for the turian's response, and she pressed her lips on his mouth. Shepard felt the roughness of his exoskeleton, the taste of metal, and didn't care. She forced her tongue into his mouth, carefully tracing her tongue against his sharp teeth.

Garrus retaliated, pushing his slender, pointed tongue into the human's mouth, although he wasn't sure why. Shepard shuddered, and he grabbed her more tightly, this time he traced her lips with his tongue.

"Humans like this?"

Shepard muttered in agreement, took a step back from him, and sighed happily. She was blushing as she grabbed his hands, five fingers holding three, and she removed herself from his grasp. She dropped the robe she was wearing in a smooth motion, and the piece of clothing fell to the floor behind her, leaving her exposed.

"Well? What do you think?" Shepard didn't realize she was barely breathing. Neither was Garrus. He was speechless.

"Say something, Vakarian." She was quickly turning a bright shade of red against the dim light of the fish tank.

Garrus wasn't sure what to say. Everything about her was so strange, so alien. Her hair, her nose, her lips, he had grown used to these features, and had even come to admire them. Her body, however, looked fragile and delicate compared to his species. But this was Shepard, her resurrected body a testament to human resilience. "I have to admit, I wondered what you looked like under all that armor," Garrus moved closer to her, and placed his hand on her cheek, "Now I know."

Shepard grabbed his hand, and slowly pulled it down her body. Garrus didn't fight her, but he was unsure what to do. Shepard let his hand linger on one of her breasts, and she shuddered as his fingertip caressed her nipple. Garrus was aware of the function human breasts provided, but judging from her reactions, he still had much to learn. She pulled his hand further down her soft, smooth skin, and laid it to rest on her butt.

"I want you to be comfortable with me," Shepard wrapped her arms around Garrus' neck, and looked into his eyes, trying to read his expression.

"I said it before, Shepard, you never have to worry about making me uncomfortable," He relaxed a bit, allowing his three fingers to grab her and pull her closer, "Just nervous."

"Then how about you take off those clothes? You're not the only one who's wondered what's under the armor." Shepard tried to pull up his shirt, but a combination of his height and back hump made this a difficult task.

Garrus' mandibles twitched, "Let me." He took off his shirt, and it was Shepard's turn to stare. His body looked well protected, even without armor. His muscles were well defined by his thick skin, which reflected a metallic sheen. Shepard couldn't take her eyes off his silhouette in the dim light. His fringe stood out, and his visor gave off a faint blue glow that lit up half of his face. She found him strange but welcoming. She was at a loss of what to do with this turian. She trusted Garrus more than anyone aboard the _Normandy_. She could easily bark orders in battle, and he would gladly follow. But this was a new experience for her, for both of them.

"The pants, too." It sounded like an order instead of a request, but Garrus obeyed. He seemed to slide out of them with ease, despite his – Shepard didn't know their proper turian name, but they reminded her of spurs. She examined the talons on his feet, his _spurs_, but as she looked up further, something was missing.

"Garrus, where's your…" She didn't know how to finish her sentence.

Garrus shook his head and laughed, "Don't worry. I'm nervous, that's all."

"So am I, but I'm not missing body parts," Shepard's attempt to ease the tension with humor seemed to work too well. Garrus moved toward her, tall and slender, determined and virile. He grabbed her and pushed her against the cool acrylic of the fish tank. Shepard felt his warm breath on her skin as he tasted her lips with his tongue again.

Their eyes met. Garrus ran his hands over her body, learning quickly what made her shudder. He traced his tongue down her front, letting it linger on each of her nipples in turn. Garrus enjoyed the sounds she was making, little gasps for air, soft, quiet moans. He knelt down, gazing between her legs. He traced a finger along her lips. Humans were not completely different from turians in this way, although her body seemed more vulnerable, exposed.

Shepard exhaled sharply. His breath caused her hair to stand on end. She felt something else tickling her thighs. She looked down, and saw his mandibles were pressed against her slightly. Garrus pulled her open gently, and licked her inside. She felt moist and malleable. He could feel her shivering. He grabbed her hips, and braced her tightly against the tank as he continued to explore the smell, sensation, and sweetness of her flesh. She overwhelmed his senses.

"Garrus," Shepard managed to mutter his name between breaths. Her arms were pressed against the acrylic, her hands starting to clench. She was worried about Garrus having an allergic reaction, but thoughts wouldn't stick in her head. She moved toward his tongue with each lick, each stroke. She looked down at his face buried in her. She grabbed the fringe on his head, and rubbed her fingers against it, not aware she was forcing him deeper into her. The sensation of his thin, long tongue licking repeatedly, his mandibles softly rubbing against her, his hands cupping her ass, was all too much. Her body trembled, her pussy tightened against his tongue, she gasped for air as pleasure shot through her body.

Shepard could feel her legs giving out. She tried to speak, but only a sigh escaped her lips. Garrus unceremoniously stood up, and she fell into his arms, letting her body relax against his rough skin. He carefully led her to the bed, which was a few feet away, and her body slumped onto the mattress, her legs dangling off the edge. She lay completely limp, breathing deeply. Garrus noticed her cheeks were flushed, her lips plump and pink, and he became aware of his own desire.

Thoughts of nervousness long forgotten, Garrus stood over her, "This could hurt." He didn't need her permission. She knew the risk when she had asked him here. Shepard lifted her head so she could see his face. Garrus slowly pushed himself into her. His skin was rough against her soft insides, and spread her apart, tearing her skin slightly. Shepard tossed her head back and screamed, not expecting the size or sensation that he gave her.

Startled, Garrus quickly pulled out. "Are you ok, Shepard?"

She propped herself up on her elbows, and looked the turian square in the eye, "Damn it, Garrus, I survived death. I can survive your dick." A smile crossed her lips as she spoke, "Don't stop now."

Garrus did not want to hurt her, but realized it was inevitable. He pushed into her again, this time more forcefully. His hands explored her legs, ass, stomach, and breasts as he repeatedly thrust into her fragile body. Shepard's screams turned into loud moans. She held herself up as long as she could to watch her alien lover. His blue eyes met hers, watching her reactions. She let her arms go limp, lay flat on the bed, and closed her eyes.

Garrus felt her body push against his with each motion, falling into rhythm. She reveled in the pleasure and the pain of each entry and exit. Garrus was panting now, and created noises Shepard never heard before. He sounded passionate, animalistic. She felt herself tightening around his harsh skin, forcing him to push harder, challenging him to continue his conquest. Her body trembled. The friction between their bodies grew more intense, and she again reached her breaking point. She grasped the blankets beneath her, her back arching as she cried out in pleasure.

Shepard invigorated Garrus with her orgasm, and his movements intensified. He pulled her closer toward him, grabbing her legs tightly, roughly. He could not restrain himself any longer, moaning, grabbing. He climaxed, releasing his seed inside her. He lingered for a moment, and when he released her, he saw a mix of blood, sweat, and seamen.

"Shepard," Garrus started to speak, but she reached for his hand and tugged on it. She pulled herself completely onto the bed, and as Garrus lay down, she sank her body onto his. She glanced down at him with admiration, "Not bad, Vakarian."

"Not bad yourself, Shepard." He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling closer to her now, more than ever, and he enjoyed the feeling. Shepard closed her eyes. It seemed as if they had always been this close, not moments ago discovering each other for the first time. Shepard felt a wave of relaxation wash over her. The rhythm of his breathing soothed her, and she heard sleep calling her name.

Instead, it was the ship's artificial intelligence, "Shepard, 30 minutes ETA to the Omega 4 Relay."

She opened her eyes, taking a moment to look Garrus over, and soak everything in. She sat up abruptly, causing the turian to do the same.

"Time to suit up." The weight of the mission returned to her. The previous moments were not forgotten, but were pushed aside in her mind. She stood up carefully, and wished she had taken Mordin's advice and prepared for the chafing. Garrus was quickly on his feet, and scooped her into his arms one more time.

"Shepard—"

She caressed his face, and he leaned toward her hand, relishing her touch. "Don't say anything," her voice was soft as she gave him the order. "But next time, I want to return the favor."

Garrus was impressed by the confidence in her voice, "Next time?" He sounded playful, not surprised. Shepard answered with a mischievous smile. His thoughts remained his own, for now. He let her go, but she grabbed his hand as he turned to pick up his clothes.

"I'd better take my station," said Garrus. "But don't worry. I'll be ready," he smiled, "…for whatever you need."


End file.
